Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: A whole two going into three months has gone by since Venus's defeat as Kouga and Yuna's growing romance expands. However, a new villain by the name of Jupiter sets to tear them and the entire world apart. It's a whole new battlefield between human and god.
1. The Return of the Young Saints!

**Hey everyone! I would like to present Saint Seiya Omega The Movie- Rise of Jupiter! A movie-based fanfic based on Saint Seiya Omega. It takes place roughly two months after the events of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Saint Seiya Omega: The Movie- Rise of Jupiter!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return of the Young Saints!

* * *

Recently, Pegasus Kouga and his friends went through many obstacles that were standing in their path. For example; Mars, Abzu, Pallas, the Four Heavenly Kings, Saturn and a male counterpart of Venus. Kouga and the crew managed to save the world three consecutive times.

Right now, the gang has taken a long break from their studies at Palestra and began a road trip for fun keeps.

"Do you think it was a good idea of us to skip our regular learning system, Souma?" Yuna asked.

"Of course it is! We needed a break after those numerous battles that we had!" Souma replied.

Emma just smiled gracefully.

"Souma-san has the right idea." Emma said.

"I second that. It would be good for us to kick back once in a while." Ryuho explained.

"There's no way that any god can ruined this for us!" Sachi hollered.

Aria giggled.

"I'm glad that I'm going to share the experience with all of you." Aria explained.

Eden nodded his head.

"That's right, Aria." Eden said.

Kouga began to stretch his arms.

"Well, I think we're going to have a blast if I say so." Kouga said.

Kouga and Yuna smiled at each other in a warm romantic manner.

Then, Kouga reached his hand for Yuna's bottom and slightly grasped it.

Yuna began to rapidly blush at Kouga's motive.

"And I mean a real _blast_." Kouga said.

"K-Kouga! Cut it out! Not in a place like this!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga snickered.

"But, you enjoyed our intense love, Yuna." Kouga pointed out.

Yuna smiled as she couldn't resist the feelings she has for Kouga.

"You're right. I do." Yuna said.

"You can be really _dangerous_, Kouga. I never knew that you had this side to you." Yuna explained.

Kouga sharply grinned.

"And who would thought that you be falling over your boots for this _guy_." Kouga explained.

Yuna nodded.

Kouga and Yuna began to flirt with each other.

Souma was getting a bit ticked off.

"Hey! Cut down the romantic pleasure to a minimum!" Souma growled.

"_You're_ the one to talk, Souma! I've seen you flirt with girls a lot!" Kouga hollered.

"Exactly! Let us enjoy _our pleasure_ for once!" Yuna hollered.

Souma grumbled on having to gaze at the now young couple.

"Those two…" Souma said.

"It's okay, Souma-san. It's okay." Emma said, patting Souma.

"Let them be, Souma. They just recently had gotten together." Haruto explained.

"It's only been _a year by a mile quarter_!" Souma hollered.

"Actually. A _whole_ two months now. Going on three very soon." Yuna corrected.

Souma was shocked.

The gang laughed with one another.

"So, what's the real reason for this trip?" Eden asked.

"To stuff our mouths with extraordinary stuff." Souma replied.

"That sounds less exciting when I think about it." Kouga explained.

"I'll be sure to feed your taste, babe." Yuna said.

Yuna pecked on Kouga's cheek.

Kouga and Yuna grinned at each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another location…A ruthless figure was observing Kouga's group.

"My, my. So that's the boy who is famous for defeating countless gods?" Jupiter asked.

Jupiter began to smirk gracefully.

"This should be quite fun." Jupiter explained.

* * *

It was close to sunset. The gang decided to pack in for the night.

Kouga was still awake.

"Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Yuna sat beside her lover.

"Everything alright?" Yuna asked.

Kouga wasn't exactly sure.

"I feel that we may face an even bigger threat." Kouga replied.

Yuna blinked her eyes.

"A bigger threat?" Yuna asked.

Kouga was lost in thought.

"You may be right, Kouga. We shouldn't be careless." Yuna explained.

"The point is I want to protect you with everything that I have, Yuna." Kouga explained.

Yuna's heart was beating really fast after hearing Kouga say that.

"Kouga…That was really sweet of you…" Yuna said.

Yuna was jerking into tears.

"I want to protect you too. With everything that _I _have." Yuna explained.

Kouga smiled.

"I won't let anyone harmed you, sweetie. I promise you that." Kouga said.

Yuna smiled.

Kouga and Yuna gripped on each other's hand.

Then, they share a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kouga kissed on Yuna's neck, which Yuna liked very much.

Yuna playfully flocked Kouga's hair while Kouga did the same.

Eventually, they hit the hay.

* * *

Jupiter began to set his plan into motion.

"I get it now. His female half is the weakness." Jupiter said.

"Well, two can play at that game." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter immediately used his god abilities to make an evil copy of Kouga and placing the real one within his throne via drug sleep.

Jupiter snickered.

* * *

Then, morning came.

The Kouga imposter woke up and cracked his neck.

Yuna began to wake up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Yuna said.

"Morning." The Kouga imposter said, walking off.

"That's weird. Kouga would never shun me off like that. Something is not right." Yuna thought.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?  
**


	2. Another Side! Real or Not?

**Here is the second chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter! While Jupiter begins to put his plan into deep motion, Yuna becomes strongly suspicious of the imposter who looks like her boyfriend, Kouga. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Side! Real or Not?

* * *

Yuna began to keep on eyeing the imposter who looks like Kouga.

"So, I said that we toasted the smacking of Saturn!" Souma hollered.

Sachi and Emma began to laugh.

"But, to be fair, it was Kouga who has done the tougher work." Eden explained.

Souma began to think very little of it.

"Well, _I _was part of the tougher work." Souma commented.

Souma began to gallop on the imposter Kouga.

"Right, Kouga?" Souma asked.

The imposter Kouga reluctantly nodded his head.

"Y-yeah." The imposter Kouga replied.

Haruto began to fix his glasses.

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way." Haruto commented.

Yuna began to squint her eyes a bit as her wavering mind became suspicious as ever.

Aria began to take noticed of her friend's expression.

"Yuna? What's the matter?" Aria asked.

Yuna began to shake her head.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about me, Aria." Yuna replied.

Yuna became quiet than normally.

"Is just, have you noticed something off about your brother?" Yuna asked.

Aria simply smiled.

"Besides that he's Kouga?" Aria asked.

Yuna slightly smiled but couldn't tell otherwise.

"I mean, I couldn't tell if the one standing with us is the real Kouga. At all." Yuna replied.

Ryuho and Sachi began to chip into the conservation of Yuna and Aria.

"Maybe you just had trouble sleeping last night, Yuna. That's why you couldn't see if Kouga-kun is the one standing there before us." Ryuho explained.

Sachi quickly agreed with Ryuho's comment.

"Ryuho-kun has got a legitimate point, Yuna-san." Sachi said.

Yuna began to frown a bit.

"Yeah. I shouldn't worry at all, Sachi-chan." Yuna commented.

Despite trying to ease down on her emotions, Yuna knew something wasn't right at all. And she is going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Through a sentiment cyber bug, Jupiter was observing the Bronze Saints in his location.

"My my. That honey-blonde female is quite the intelligent one. She is the only one who actually suspects a mere thing." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter began to gaze at the real Kouga, who is still drugged.

"Wonder how it would all tune out in the end. After all, a scientist is no keeper of the truth." Jupiter said.

Jupiter then got off his seat as he went to a control room. There was a switch for degenerating anyone's Cosmo.

Jupiter is planning to exterminate Kouga out of his Cosmo and extraordinary power.

"If I could take one's Cosmo and extract from the whole of it, just think what I can do with the entire Earth's Cosmo within a second." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter began to channel a large grid of Earth and its unbound amount of Cosmo.

Jupiter deeply grinned to his delight.

* * *

Back in Sanctuary, Saori Kido was having some nightmares. The nightmares that heavily involved Kouga and, to some extent, Jupiter.

Saori immediately awoken from her horrid slumber.

Sagittarius Seiya and Ophiuchus Shaina came bursting into Saori's room after hearing the commotion.

"Saori-chan!" Shaina hollered.

Seiya ran to Saori's side.

"Are you alright, Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

Saori immediately shake her head.

"Seiya, he's coming." Saori replied.

Seiya and Shaina were somewhat confused.

"Who's coming, Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

Saori immediately got off her bed and onto her feet.

Saori immediately grabbed the staff of Athena.

"The god Jupiter." Saori replied.

Shaina then put her hand on Saori's shoulder.

"From what I could sense within you, the guy's plan involves Kouga?" Shaina asked.

Saori nodded her head.

* * *

Saori alongside Seiya and Shaina headed out to the chamber room, where they had found Taurus Harbinger, the new pope.

"Harbinger." Saori said.

Harbinger then noticed Saori.

"What do you want, Athena?" Harbinger asked.

Harbinger began to munch onto an apple.

"Message everyone. It's urgent." Saori replied.

Harbinger immediately dropped his apple.

"Better be worth it." Harbinger commented.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Preparing for the Worst!

**Here is the third chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter! After receiving a rather horrid nightmare, Saori/Athena informs her Saints about the threat that they must prepared themselves for. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparing for the Worst! Dawn of Darkness!

* * *

Harbinger has reluctantly gathered the almost majority of Athena's Saints as well as Raki and Selene at the main sector room.

"Hey, Kiki-sama. Since everyone except Kouga and the gang are gathered, what do you supposed on what Saori-san had called us?" Raki asked.

Aries Kiki didn't know either.

"I am not sure for certain, Raki." Kiki replied.

Then, Selene gave tea to Kiki and Raki.

"Here's some tea while we wait." Selene said.

Raki sharply grinned as Kiki smiled at Selene's kindness.

"Thanks a lot, Selene! I always enjoyed a delight of your tea!" Raki hollered.

Raki began to help herself and her master for some delicious tea.

Then, Saori appeared alongside Seiya and Shaina.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Saori said.

Saori's emotions became unwavering afterwards.

"We are a facing even greater threat than the destruction than Venus's male counterpart had put upon Earth." Saori explained.

Everyone became rather stunned.

"His name is Jupiter." Seiya confirmed.

Most of the Saints began to mutter amongst themselves.

Libra Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Vigro Shun, Phoenix Ikki, and Kiki began to stand up from their seats.

"Jupiter?" Shun asked.

Saori nodded her head.

"He is a god of mystery. I don't even know on what's he is capable of." Saori replied.

Raki could feel her cup of tea shaking a bit.

"What's wrong, Raki?" Selene asked.

Raki tried to clutch onto her tea very tightly.

"He could be the dangerous god. More so than Venus's male counterpart, Saturn and Mars put together. By the standards of Jamir at least." Raki replied.

Hyoga began to ponder a bit.

"From what I had heard on rumors, he's a solo act?" Hyoga asked.

Saori wasn't sure since she did not know herself.

"In my nightmare, he was targeting Kouga." Saori confirmed.

Everyone else except Seiya and Shaina gave a mild reaction.

"Kouga is targeted by that creep?" Raki asked.

Selene became shocked.

"Is Eden going to be targeted too?" Selene asked.

Then, Saori raised her staff to reassure everyone.

"Jupiter will be no different from the other enemies that we had encountered." Saori explained.

Ikki began to grit his teeth.

"He's scum. If his goal is targeting Kouga." Ikki said.

Shiryu began to stand firm.

"We must do whatever we can to prevent this from happening." Shiryu commented.

Saori immediately agreed.

"Saori-san." Seiya said.

Seiya looked rather concerned for Saori.

Scorpio Sonia immediately broke her glass in total disgust.

"Wonder how many sips can one god could make?" Sonia asked.

The others then looked at Sonia in deep shocked.

"Whoa! Dark much, Sonia?" Raki asked.

Geki instantly agreed with Sonia's comment.

"No. I think she has a point." Geki commented.

Saori grew rather bitter about the situation.

"If Jupiter gains the upper hand on us, it could spell disaster for Earth." Saori explained.

Saori immediately came center in front of her Saints.

"We will prevent Jupiter from getting his way and keep Kouga from out of his reach!" Saori said.

* * *

The scenery then shifted to Jupiter.

Jupiter began to create his calculations. On how he should played his cards right.

Then, Jupiter took out large diagram concerning the Earth and its Cosmo.

Afterwards, Jupiter then glanced deeply at the captive and drugged Kouga.

"Once you wake up, my dear guinea pig…you'll be in a load of surprise." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter began to glance at his chamber dome, which will be used for stolen Cosmo.

"And soon, you'll be anything but a mere mortal." Jupiter confirmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bronze Saints had arrived within the area of Brussels, Belgium.

'We're finally here at Brussels, Belgium!" Souma hollered, galloping the imposter Kouga.

Yuna continued to eye the imposter Kouga.

"Some way or another, I will get the truth." Yuna thought.

Therefore, the group had entered towards the passageway of Brussels.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	4. The Jig Countermized!

**Here is the fourth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter! The secret is out as Yuna exposes the imposter Kouga for he really is. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Jig Countermined! Where is the Real Pegasus Saint?!

* * *

The Bronze Saints along with Aria were enjoying the sightings of the Zinneke Parade in Brussels, Belgium.

Sachi was treating herself some delicious Belgian waffles.

"These Belgian waffles are really something to get into your mouthful!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi began to take another bite.

Ryuho began to try the Belgian waffles for himself.

"You're right, Sachi-san! They are good!" Ryuho hollered.

Souma began to snicker.

"And everyone thought I was crazy for planning a road trip." Souma said.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"N-no. You were right all along, Souma-san." Emma commented.

Then, Souma patted on Emma's head. Which made the younger girl slightly blushed.

"Glad you think so, squirt!" Souma hollered.

Yuna then witnessed Eden and Aria spending time together.

Yuna began to smile for her friends.

Then, she turned her attention towards the imposter Kouga.

Souma tried bribed the imposter Kouga with a batch of stoemp.

"Come on, Kouga! Try some!" Souma hollered.

The imposter Kouga then walked off.

"I'm not hungry." The imposter Kouga said.

This made the Bronze Saints shocked.

"Kouga would never turn down food." Souma commented.

That's where Yuna will get her chance to find the truth.

Therefore, Yuna went to grab the imposter Kouga by the hand.

Yuna will try to act thick as possible knowing that the truth will come out either way.

"Come on, Kouga. Let's go for some alone time." Yuna commented.

Yuna then took the imposter Kouga as far from her friends.

* * *

Aria quietly took a glance at the imposter Kouga.

Eden then noticed Aria's expression.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria was still quiet.

"What if Yuna was right the whole time?" Aria asked.

Eden became slightly puzzled.

"His heart is not pure. The one that was with us wasn't my brother." Aria commented.

Eden was slightly shocked, but of course, he understood on Aria's words regardless.

"I understand, Aria." Eden said.

Aria just smiled gracefully at Eden.

Then, something had caught Eden's attention.

"Eden?" Aria asked.

Then, Eden began to shush Aria for a little while.

"We're being followed." Eden replied.

The cyber bug appeared from out of the blue.

"I think this is the proof that we need." Eden explained.

Aria nodded her head.

"Everyone must know." Aria commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forests of Brussels, Yuna and the imposter Kouga were sitting by the trees.

Yuna immediately waited until the commotion of the festival had gone down.

Yuna now has to see if everything will go smoothly in her plan.

Yuna immediately looked at the imposter Kouga.

"It felt nice to get away from the others for awhile, you know?" Yuna asked.

The imposter Kouga barely flinched.

"Yeah…" The imposter Kouga said.

Yuna gave herself a sign of relief.

"Alright. He hasn't suspected anything yet." Yuna thought.

Yuna began to take a breather.

"I mean, it's feels like it was just yesterday that we had these special one-on-one moments together." Yuna commented.

The imposter Kouga barely moved a muscle.

Yuna became slightly irritated as she knew the pressure was coming in than she had initially expected.

Yuna stayed her attention at the imposter Kouga.

"Now. Look at me straight in the eye, you adopted son of a bitch." Yuna thought.

Yuna became flustered afterwards.

"Okay, that last part was way over the top. But, my point still stands." Yuna thought.

Yuna then began to lean closer towards the imposter Kouga, going in for a tender kiss.

Yuna immediately closed her eyes.

The imposter Kouga became a bit shocked.

Afterwards, Yuna had stopped mid-way as she knew in her heart that this didn't felt right at all. She was right this whole time.

"I knew it. I was right. The Kouga that I know would always want to kiss me whenever the place. Just as much as I wanted to kissed him so badly. And his heart was always warm and pure." Yuna commented.

Yuna already knew the answer beforehand as she shake her head.

Yuna immediately clutched her chest.

"You are not the amazing red-haired idiot that I strongly felled in love with." Yuna confirmed.

Yuna grew bitter as her friends had arrived on the scene.

"Yuna! Don't worry about bragging that you were right about the fake Kouga! Eden and Aria had filled us in!" Souma hollered.

Everything became rather silent.

"Yuna?" Haruto asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laughed rather in a psychotically fashion.

"I thought that you were just dense when you already knew the truth!" The imposter Kouga hollered.

Yuna began to viciously grit her teeth.

Yuna began to attack the imposter Kouga in a straight-up violent manner.

"Where is he?! Where is the real Kouga?!" Yuna asked.

The imposter Kouga continued to laugh rather psychotically.

"I think an interrogation is due." Sachi explained.

Yuna then became puzzled.

"Good plan, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

* * *

Therefore, with only moments to spared, the Bronze Saints and Aria had begun to put the imposter Kouga in a spinning wheel of torture.

The imposter Kouga immediately wakens up to his fate.

"Let me go, you dumbasses!" The imposter Kouga hollered.

The Bronze Saints initially refused.

"Not until you answered some of our questions!" Yuna hollered, firmly crossing her arms.

Sachi began to clear her throat.

"Say something that the real Kouga-san would say." Sachi explained.

The imposter Kouga grew vicious.

"I'll murder you!" The imposter Kouga hollered.

Sachi became somewhat frightened.

"Okay then. Not quite the answer I was looking for." Sachi admitted.

Ryuho then put his hand on Sachi's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sachi-san. I'll take over." Ryuho said.

"If you are really Kouga-kun, what are your beliefs?" Ryuho asked.

The imposter Kouga was out of patience.

"Striking down anyone who comes in contact with me!" The imposter Kouga replied.

The imposter Kouga began to scream.

"No. It's the bond that we have as friends and comrades." Ryuho said, in a sad tone.

"Alright, alright. Looks like he's not budging anytime soon." Souma commented.

Souma began to crunch his knuckles.

"What is your motivation?" Souma asked.

The imposter Kouga gritted viciously.

"Over thinking." The imposter Kouga replied.

Souma began to gulp a little bit.

"Well, I guess that one trait that he's shared with the real Kouga." Souma commented.

Emma began to tap onto Souma's shoulder.

"Let a junior show you how it's supposed to be." Emma commented.

Emma began to stammer a bit, but immediately gathered her courage.

"Um…How many times have you saved Earth? If you were the real Kouga-san?" Emma asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh hysterically.

Emma began to shiver in fear.

"Definitely not Kouga-san." Emma said.

Souma was about to take a drastic leave.

"Well, we tried. Let's get out of here while we still have the festival to enjoy." Souma said.

Yuna wasn't too sure.

"Wait, Souma. I think there's more." Yuna said.

Yuna walked forward to the imposter Kouga.

"Who is the most important thing in your life? The one who you are willing to fight for over and over again?" Yuna asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh.

"You." The imposter Kouga replied.

Yuna didn't believe on the imposter Kouga's words for one second.

"You don't mean that. Because, my heart already belongs to the one who was taken from me." Yuna explained.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh rather psychically.

Eden and Aria were at their wits' end.

"Stop stalling, you faker!" Eden hollered.

Aria began to walk up to the imposter Kouga.

Aria immediately took out the cyber bug as she showed it to the imposter Kouga.

"We found this. If anything happens to my twin brother; I assured you that you'll going to have another thing that is coming to you. Starting with finding who is responsible for this mayhem." Aria commented.

The imposter Kouga began to snicker.

"You'll never get back the real Pegasus. You won't!" The imposter Kouga said.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh psychically once more.

That's where Haruto threw a rock at the imposter Kouga's forehead to make him stop.

The Bronze Saints became rather shocked with Haruto's action.

"I had to do something. He was getting on my nerves." Haruto explained.

Yuna nodded in deep shocked.

"W-well played, Haruto." Yuna said.

The Bronze Saints then looked at the imposter Kouga.

"What should we do with Anti-Kouga?" Souma asked.

Yuna began to ponder a bit.

"We bring him to Saori-san of course." Yuna replied.

Souma began to snicker.

"Bet you that Saori-san will have a huge fit." Souma explained.

Everyone else agreed with Souma.

Then, Yuna's Smartphone began to ring.

Yuna began to take noticed.

"My Smartphone is ringing. But where?" Yuna asked.

Aria then took out the Smartphone from out of Yuna's purse.

"Here, Yuna." Aria said.

Aria smiled at her friend.

"Thank you so much, Aria." Yuna said.

Yuna smiled at her friend in return as she took the Smartphone.

Yuna began to take the call.

It was Saori.

"Hello? Hi, Saori-san! Yes, we're doing fine. Well, sort of. We had some trouble. Kouga? You wouldn't believe if I told you. You'll send us a grid to Sanctuary? Yes, we'll see you there, Saori-san." Yuna said.

Yuna then hang up on her Smartphone.

"Looks we're bringing an unwanted guest to Sanctuary." Yuna commented.

The imposter Kouga began to let out a twisted smile afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jupiter's palace; Jupiter was still working on his perfect plan to extract the Earth's Cosmo as well as Kouga's.

Speaking of Kouga, he started to wake up. As he saw little flashes coming through.

"W-where am I?" Kouga asked.

That's where Kouga had noticed the chains.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Kouga asked.

Kouga was struggling to get out from the chains.

Jupiter saw through his mirror as he saw his guinea pig finally awaken from his slumber.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	5. Revelation Rising!

**Here is the fifth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter! The Bronze Saints had taken the imposter Kouga to Sanctuary so that Saori/Athena could deal with him.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelation Rising! Jupiter's Plan Commences!

* * *

The Bronze Saints and Aria have arrived at Sanctuary in due time.

The group began to walk towards the stairs.

The imposter Kouga began to squirm.

Souma alongside Yuna and Emma was seen carrying the imposter Kouga in a huge totem pole.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The imposter Kouga hollered.

The Bronze Saints and Aria paid no attention to the imposter Kouga.

"Quit your yapping, Anti-Kouga! Saori-san will deal with you real soon!" Souma hollered.

The Bronze Saints and Aria have arrived inside of the Sanctuary.

Everyone immediately welcomed the young Saints as well as the future Athena back.

"Eden and the others are back!" Selene hollered.

Selene began to hug Eden.

"Selene." Eden said.

Raki then got off her seat to greet her friends.

Souma immediately untied the imposter Kouga.

"Kouga! Guys!" Raki hollered.

The imposter Kouga began to snarl viciously at Raki.

"That is _not _Kouga, Raki." Yuna confirmed.

Raki began to sniff the imposter Kouga.

"But, he smells like Kouga." Raki pointed out.

Saori and Seiya began to walk towards the imposter Kouga.

In the background, Souma went to grab a drink and seat with Sonia. To Sonia's open dismay.

"By the way you may look, you are not Kouga." Saori explained.

The imposter Kouga snickered.

"What have you done to Kouga?" Seiya asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh hysterically.

Saori began to slap the imposter Kouga.

Everyone became shocked.

"Not bad for a worthless goddess." Harbinger said.

Gemini Integra then jabbed Harbinger in the chest.

"Not helping, Harbinger." Integra commented.

Saori grew slightly angrier by the second.

"We are not going to asked again. Where is Kouga?" Saori asked.

The imposter Kouga then pulled a wicked smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The imposter Kouga asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jupiter's palace; Kouga was still struggling to get freed from his predicament.

"Damn it! I can't get out of these damn chains!" Kouga hollered.

Then, Jupiter had entered the room that he put Kouga the first time.

"There's no need to shout." Jupiter said.

Kouga then witnessed Jupiter for the very first time.

"W-who are you?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter to smile in a classy manner.

"You mean you don't know who I am? After you have beaten so many gods in your short lifetime?" Jupiter asked.

Kouga was shocked when Jupiter knew about the battles that he had participated in.

"Fine, I'll tell you my name. Since you are dying to know." Jupiter said.

Jupiter then blazed his hair with grace.

"My name is Jupiter." Jupiter said, introducing himself to Kouga.

This was the first time that Kouga has heard about someone having the same name as the planet Jupiter.

"Jupiter? Like the planet Jupiter?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began to grab his notepad.

"We shouldn't waste any time. Now that my plan is coming so well." Jupiter said.

Kouga became somewhat curious.

"Plan?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began slightly smirked.

"To extract the Earth's Cosmo. As well as yours." Jupiter replied.

Kouga became rather shocked upon hearing Jupiter's devious plan.

"Extract Earth's Cosmo? As well as mine?" Kouga asked.

Kouga began to look around the designs that were conducting of Jupiter's motive.

"I heard that you have a rather tremendous power. So, I decided to do on what anyone would do; used your external linings for my personal gain." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter gave a rather decisive smile to Kouga.

"As we speak, the lookalike that I had created is probably messing with anyone that you hold dear to your heart. Including that _one_." Jupiter said.

Jupiter then left to continue his research.

Kouga began to slightly grit his teeth.

"Yuna." Kouga said.

* * *

Back in Sanctuary, Saori/Athena and her Saints were still dealing with the imposter Kouga.

"You want to know on where the real Pegasus had been taken?" The imposter Kouga asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh hysterically.

Harbinger grew overly pissed.

"I just want to break that fake Kouga's bones so badly!" Harbinger hollered.

Integra became rather fed up with Harbinger.

"I will break **YOUR **bones, Harbinger!" Integra hollered.

The imposter Kouga began to take a deep breath.

"It's called Seni Dakro. The location of my creator, Jupiter-sama." The imposter Kouga confessed.

That made everyone quite shocked.

"Seni Dakro?" Sachi asked.

The Legendary Saints became rather concerned.

"Is that where Kouga is?" Shun asked.

Saori began to look towards the world map to see if there is any continent on that rigid name.

"It's a fortress." The imposter Kouga explained.

The imposter Kouga began to snicker.

"A fortress?" Yuna asked.

The imposter Kouga began to laugh psychotically.

"Like I said, you'll never get him back. Not when Jupiter-sama is concerned." The imposter Kouga said.

Yuna tense fully glared at the imposter Kouga as he began to dissolve into a deep mist of darkness.

"Um…was anyone expected that to happened?" Emma asked.

Sonia then a sip of her drink.

"I did." Sonia replied.

Then, Souma quickly nudged Sonia in a very playful manner.

"You're such a kidder, Sonia!" Souma hollered.

Sonia then became rather uncanny with Souma.

"Go beside me again and you're dead, Lionet." Sonia warned.

Ryuho then turned to his father.

"Where exactly is Seni Dakro, Father?" Ryuho asked.

Shiryu wasn't quite sure.

"I'm not sure, Ryuho." Shiryu replied.

Saori and Aria then began to pinpoint the location of Seni Dakro with their staffs.

Everyone became rather stunned.

"N-no way!" Raki and Selene hollered in unison.

The Bronze Saints were at trembling in the very least.

"Seni Dakro is located within the center of the Netherlands?" Haruto asked.

Yuna looked deeply at the location in fear; worrying about Kouga's safety.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

Saori then had a plan in mind.

"If Seni Dakro is located within the Netherlands…Then, we are going there to take back Kouga." Saori explained.

Everyone else agreed with Saori.

"Alright, a suicide mission!" Hydra Ichi hollered.

Yuna then approached Saori.

"Saori-san…" Yuna said.

Saori then reassured Yuna.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back, Yuna." Saori said.

Yuna then remembered something.

Yuna took revealed the cyber bug.

"We found this, Saori-san." Yuna said.

Yuna handed the cyber bug to Saori.

"A cyber bug?" Saori asked.

Yuna nodded her head.

"With this, we can find Jupiter." Saori explained.

Saori then looked at the bottom.

"With an encrypted message." Saori commented.

The Bronze Saints became intrigued.

"An encrypted message?" The Bronze Saints asked in unison.

Saori nodded her head.

"And I believed you are the right person to do it, Yuna." Saori explained.

Yuna gracefully nodded her head as she accepted Saori's task.

"Everyone, gear onto your Cloths. This is a battle like no other." Kiki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Seni Dakro, Jupiter was doing the last bits of his research.

"You won't get away with this, you bastard! Saori-san, Seiya, Shaina-san, my sister and friends will track you down!" Kouga hollered.

Jupiter paid little attention to Kouga.

"Yes, I am quite aware, Pegasus-kun. Why do I think I had organized a rather developed plan in the first place?" Jupiter asked.

Jupiter began to take out some patches from his drawer.

"Yuna is strong. She will discriminate you. Because, she has faith in me. Like I do for her." Kouga explained.

Jupiter couldn't care less as he put on the patches on Kouga.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began to tinker the patches with his motion sensors.

"Relax. Those are going to start the transmission." Jupiter replied.

Kouga sharply gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	6. An Almighty Flare!

**Here is the sixth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie - Rise of Jupiter! As the Saints have arrived on the Netherlands to take the fight to Jupiter; Jupiter begins his deadly experiment on Kouga. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: An Almighty Flare! Confronting the Main Bad!

* * *

Yuna began to take a breather.

"If anyone is to blame, it's Jupiter. Right?" Yuna asked.

The Bronze Saints nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can do it, Yuna. Do it for the sake of my brother." Aria said.

Yuna simply nodded her head at Aria, knowing that Kouga is the only family that she has left.

Yuna began to tap onto the bottom of the cyber bug, concealing her message.

"Jupiter. This is Yuna; the Saint of Aquila. I have a message to give to you. Whatever you are planning to do, whatever you are plotting…we will stop you no matter what. We Saints, no, we Bronze Saints will personally track you down and we will take back our friend and comrade, Pegasus Kouga from your wrath. So, don't even think about hiding from within the shadows. We are coming for you." Yuna explained.

The message was immediately saved onto the cyber bug.

Yuna began to breathe in.

"I think that was very peculiar to convert messages like that." Yuna explained.

The cyber bug was then sent to where Jupiter is.

"There's something about a legend about a new power circling around." Saori explained.

The Bronze Saints and Aria then turned to Saori.

"A power that only one person could acquire every other millennium. One person who had experiences and growth the most out of anyone. Gaia is the name." Saori explained.

That name became rather new to the Bronze Saints.

"Gaia?" Eden asked.

Souma began to scratch his head.

"So in a sense, it could be only Kouga that defeats Jupiter?' Souma asked.

Saori nodded her head.

"Kouga went through deeper than all of us put together." Seiya explained.

Yuna then clutched her Aquila Superior Clothstone by her choker.

"Hang on, Kouga. We're coming." Yuna thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Seni Dakro, Jupiter was just about ready to start the transmission.

Then, Jupiter walked towards Kouga.

"Soon, all of your unbound amount of Cosmo will be gone." Jupiter explained.

Kouga simply gritted his teeth at Jupiter.

"You know what I think about you and your plan, Jupiter?" Kouga asked.

Kouga immediately spat on Jupiter's face.

Jupiter removed the spit.

"For someone who has beaten many gods, you sure have horrible manners." Jupiter commented.

Then, Jupiter's cyber bug instantly appeared in front of him.

"Looks like my cyber bug have returned." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter then noticed the bottom of his cyber bug was flashing.

Jupiter then proceeds in tapping the bottom.

Jupiter couldn't believe his own eyes.

_"Jupiter. This is Yuna; the Saint of Aquila. I have a message to give to you. Whatever you are planning to do, whatever you are plotting…we will stop you no matter what. We Saints, no, we Bronze Saints will personally track you down and we will take back our friend and comrade, Pegasus Kouga from your wrath. So, don't even think about hiding from within the shadows. We are coming for you." _Yuna explained, speaking through a hologram.

The hologram of Yuna's message had vanished.

Jupiter began to slowly grit his teeth.

Kouga began to smile after hearing Yuna's message.

"Yuna…" Kouga said.

* * *

While, Jupiter had gotten the message, the Saints had arrived in the Netherlands.

Saori commanded the Bronze Saints plus Aria to go on ahead to Seni Dakro while the Silver, Gold and Steel Saints stay behind with Raki and Selene to protect the civilians.

* * *

"Give it up, Jupiter. You lost." Kouga said.

Jupiter didn't believe so.

"No. I haven't." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter then rose up the large roof of his fortress, revealing the planet Jupiter.

Kouga became rather shocked.

Jupiter then began to tap onto his motion sensors, going through with the transmission.

Jupiter began to trap Kouga within solid glass.

Kouga began to scream in drastic pain.

Kouga's eyes became rather faded.

Jupiter was tapping through Kouga's memories.

* * *

All of them were from Kouga's point of view.

Kouga had saw flashes of his humbles beginnings. Starting with his separation from his twin sister, Aria during the war of Mars. As well as being raised by Saori.

Kouga was still screaming.

"That's right, Pegasus-kun. I need more of it." Jupiter explained.

Kouga saw flashes of his endless days of training to become a Saint with his mentor, Shaina.

"_I don't want to become a Saint. I don't want to have my life decided by some goddess._" Kouga said, in a flashback.

Then, Kouga saw flashes of himself finally awaking as a Saint of Athena as well as encountering Seiya for the first time since he was a baby.

"_That is called Cosmo._" Seiya said, in a flashback.

Kouga began to scream even more.

Jupiter began to enjoyed Kouga suffer to his own pleasure.

* * *

The Bronze Saints alongside Aria had found Seni Dakro. They began to hurry inside of the fortress. Hoping they are not too late in finding Kouga.

* * *

Jupiter was still torturing Kouga.

Kouga had saw flashes of himself meeting his lifelong friends; Souma, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto. He also saw himself gaining a heated rival in Eden.

Kouga began to saw flashes of being reunited with Aria after being separated for thirteen years.

Jupiter began to tamper with the motion sensors, torturing Kouga even more.

There, Kouga had saw flashes of witnessing Aria's death at the hands of Mars. As well as he and his friends going up against the Gold Saints in order to reached the planet Mars.

"That's it. Keep going." Jupiter said.

Jupiter began to raise the lever even further.

* * *

Down in the hallways, Aria felt her Cosmo being taken away through her Athena cloth.

"M-my Cosmo." Aria said.

Then, Yuna and Eden immediately consulted Aria.

"Are you okay, Aria?" Yuna asked.

Aria weakly nodded her head.

"We have to keep going, Aria. For Kouga." Eden explained.

Aria nodded in agreement.

Therefore, the group continued on their way towards Jupiter.

* * *

Kouga began to saw flashes of the source of his Darkness Cosmo; the god Abzu.

He also remembered losing to the power of the darkness. He greatly remembers Yuna and Seiya risking their own lives just to bring him back from Abzu.

"_You'll never lose to Abzu! You are Pegasus Kouga! Believe in your light!_" Yuna hollered, in a flashback.

Kouga began to scream in pain.

Jupiter began to smile to his delight.

Kouga began to saw flashes of himself fighting against Abzu and saved Earth in the process. By earning the name 'Godslayer.'.

Jupiter then proceeds in flashing towards a year after Abzu. A year that would become a huge game changer in Kouga's life.

Kouga saw flashes of his very first encounter with a kid named Subaru. A kid with a very mysterious past.

Kouga then saw flashes of himself and his friends finding themselves in the middle of a war between Athena and her sister, Pallas.

Kouga began to scream in pain.

Kouga then saw flashes of himself and his friends awaking to the power of Omega. As well as fighting against the Four Heavenly Kings and finally the god of time, Saturn; who was Subaru's true form.

Jupiter began to continuing smiling to his own pleasure.

* * *

The Bronze Saints were on the verge of finding on where Jupiter is.

* * *

Jupiter began to raise the lever even further.

Kouga had saw flashes of a war that would immediately place itself after the battle with Saturn. It was indeed the war of Venus's male counterpart.

Kouga once again screamed in pain.

Kouga saw flashes of himself having numerous fights with Kouki, the bear he encountered several times as well as his current roommate back in Orphan Island.

"Stupid bear…" Kouga muttered.

Kouga began to scream in pain once more.

Kouga saw flashes of himself and his friends gaining a new power in the form of Ryusei. As well as attaining Superior Clothstones; that had gave them the Superior Bronze Cloths.

Kouga saw flashes of his twin sister, Aria and friends; Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden, Subaru, Sachi and Emma one by one.

Only Yuna was left. Giving only a very warm smile of sincerity, kindness and gracefulness.

"_Kouga, I believe in you. Always and forever._" Yuna said.

As always, Kouga would always be amour by Yuna's kind, gentle, sweet, gentle and soothing voice.

"Yuna." Kouga said.

* * *

Then, a flashback between Kouga and Yuna had come into play. Where Yuna had read Kouga a story. Exactly a month after they began to date.

"_There was once a lowly sheep who wanted to be better than anyone else. He wanted to…_" Yuna said, in a flashback.

That's where Yuna had noticed Kouga falling asleep on her lap.

Yuna began to slightly blush.

"_Jeez…"_ Yuna said, in a flashback.

Yuna became frustrated at Kouga. But smiled warmly for her Pegasus regardless.

Yuna began to flock gently on Kouga's hair.

"_He wanted to shine like no other sheep had done before_." Yuna said, in a flashback.

* * *

Kouga began to scream in pain.

Jupiter began to grin rather classy.

"That's it. It will be complete in due time." Jupiter commented.

The pain was taking a whole lot out of Kouga.

\- Vulpecula Lionet Magna Fire Combination! – Emma and Souma hollered in unison.

An explosion was heard as the Bronze Saints and Aria had arrived on the scene.

Jupiter gritted his teeth.

"Nice work, little protégé!" Souma hollered.

Emma began to slightly blush.

"T-thank you, Souma-san." Emma said.

Souma and Emma gave each other a star struck high-five.

"Yay!" Emma hollered.

The Bronze Saints alongside Aria then entered the room.

"So, you have come, Bronze Saints?" Jupiter asked.

The Bronze Saints stood quiet.

"We'll cut to the chase. We're taking our friend back!" Souma said.

The Bronze Saints then charged straight at Jupiter.

Jupiter then unleashed his power on the other Bronze Saints and Aria minus Yuna as he placed them back into the hallways.

Jupiter began to put a livid glass between the large hole that Souma and Emma had created.

"You'll just have to wait your turns." Jupiter explained.

The Bronze Saints, especially Souma and Sachi were banging on the livid glass.

"Goddamnit! Get us back in so we can overthrow you!" Sachi hollered.

* * *

Yuna became worried about her friends.

"Guys!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna then turned to Jupiter.

"So, you're Aquila Yuna? Pegasus-kun's weak spot?" Jupiter asked.

Yuna remained quiet.

"It's nice to know someone has heard about my prowess." Yuna replied, being somewhat sarcastic.

Then, Yuna primarily focus her mind on Kouga as she went to go see him.

Jupiter devilishly smirked.

"Yuna?" Ryuho asked.

Yuna then bent down.

"Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga immediately heard Yuna's voice.

"Yuna." Kouga said.

Yuna began to warmly smile at Kouga.

"Thanks goodness. You're okay, Kouga. We're finally reunited." Yuna commented.

Jupiter then slowly began to mock Yuna.

"Don't be so sure, Aquila-chan." Jupiter said.

Jupiter began to tamper onto his motion sensors, creating even more pain for Kouga.

Yuna became deeply worried for Kouga.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga began to scream.

Jupiter began to smirk in a very classy manner.

Yuna began to bang onto the solid glass that Kouga was trapped in.

"Kouga! Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga was still screaming.

"Sweetie, you can fight this. I know that you can. We promised that we're going to set you free, Kouga. You have my word." Yuna said.

Jupiter then approached Yuna.

"It's futile. He is doomed to suffer like he has been through his short span that he calls a life." Jupiter explained.

Yuna remained quiet as she became deeply worried for her boyfriend.

"Kouga…" Yuna thought.

Yuna then stood up.

"You created a decoy of Kouga just to toy with us. Got to say, that's pretty shady and way out of your character to do that. To take the coward's way out, I mean." Yuna commented.

* * *

The Bronze Saints began to taken noticed of Yuna's bewildered atmosphere.

"What is the hell is she doing?!" Souma asked.

Aria became rather curious.

"I think that she is trying to trick him." Haruto replied.

Souma became frustrated.

"I know that. But, what the hell is she doing?!" Souma asked.

* * *

Jupiter became rather impressed with Yuna's cleverness.

"I'm just surprised that you would able to figure it out just like that." Jupiter commented.

Yuna then shake her head.

"It was due to that, the short time that we were apart from each other has made our bond that we have shared so deeply stronger. " Yuna commented.

Jupiter began to clap in a classy fashion.

"You know why I am hell-bent on Pegasus-kun? " Jupiter asked.

Yuna began to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh? And why is that?" Yuna asked.

Jupiter deeply smirked.

"To extract his Cosmo. As well as Earth's." Jupiter replied.

Jupiter's answer had given Yuna and her friends quite the heated shocked.

"You're going to extract Kouga's Cosmo? As well as the entire Earth?" Yuna asked.

Eden began to slightly grit his teeth.

"So that was your motive?" Eden asked.

Jupiter nodded his head.

"Through this chamber." Jupiter replied.

Jupiter began to show the Bronze Saints and Aria his chamber dome.

"And into the planet Jupiter." Jupiter continued.

* * *

Yuna continued to look onto Kouga's predicament in a very worried manner.

Yuna slowly turned to Jupiter as her anger began to surface upon itself.

"If you hurt him, I'll…" Yuna said.

Then, Jupiter interrupted Yuna.

"You'll what? Discriminate me?" Jupiter asked.

Jupiter began to smirk gracefully.

"I already had gotten the details from Pegasus-kun." Jupiter explained.

Yuna then found herself being cornered by Jupiter.

"After all, I am a god. And you're just a mere human." Jupiter explained.

Yuna then noticed a shard that had fallen into the ground when Souma and Emma had busted through the room.

"A shard?" Yuna asked.

Yuna then turned her attention in picking up the shard from the floor.

"Way to go, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered.

Jupiter began to walk towards Yuna as she begins to threaten him with the shard.

"Come any closer or I will scrape your face off!" Yuna hollered.

Jupiter began to smile to himself as he strongly believed that Yuna didn't have the actual guts to do it.

"Like you would dare." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter continued to walk towards Yuna.

"Yuna!" Aria hollered.

Then, Yuna had slashed through Jupiter's right side of his face.

"I told you that I would scrape your face off." Yuna commented.

Jupiter began to felt blood coming through his face.

"You little bitch of beauty." Jupiter commented.

That's where Jupiter had lost his cool.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? This is part 1 to the conclusion of the movie fic.  
**


	7. Bloods of Fury!

**Hey everyone! Here is the seventh chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie- Rise of Jupiter! Jupiter decides to change the setting a little bit by bringing the Bronze Saints to his namesake planet. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bloods of Fury! Unlocking the Sacred Power up, Gaia!

* * *

Jupiter was still reeling through the blood on his face.

Jupiter then forcefully grabbed Yuna by her hand.

"Thank you for giving me damage, Aquila-chan. Now, I am going to do the same to you." Jupiter said.

Yuna was caught off-guard once Jupiter had said that.

Jupiter then threw Yuna as she had hit her back.

"Yuna!" Souma, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden and Aria hollered in unison.

"Yuna-san!" Sachi and Emma hollered in unison.

Then, Yuna stood up with ease.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Yuna said, dusting herself.

Jupiter then continued in torturing Kouga.

Yuna watched in dreaded horror just by seeing Jupiter hurting her lover.

Yuna began to clutch her hands in a furious manner.

"Wait!" Yuna hollered.

Jupiter then stopped for a moment.

"How about we make a deal?" Yuna asked.

Jupiter began to chime in on what Yuna has to offer.

"I'm listening." Jupiter commented.

Yuna then looked at the chamber dome as she began to take a breather.

"How about if I switched places with Kouga? What if you take my Cosmo instead and spared his life?" Yuna asked.

Jupiter then thought about taking the honor of extracting the Cosmo of the one who is very close to Kouga in many ways.

Then, he concluded that doing it would be too easy in his case.

"Good offer. But, I'll think I will pass. After all, I am a scientist. I would rather pauperize all of you like the lowly rats that you are." Jupiter replied.

Yuna began to grit her teeth.

"How about I let you see Pegasus-kun for yourself?" Jupiter asked.

Yuna became rather surprised that Jupiter would actually do that.

* * *

Jupiter began to open the solid glass that he had trapped Kouga before the intervention of his sister and friends.

Yuna immediately walked up to Kouga.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Yuna asked.

Kouga felt strained a bit after receiving pain from Jupiter.

"You were close to switching places with me, babe. Why?" Kouga asked.

Yuna just gracefully smiled at Kouga.

"I told you, didn't I, Kouga? I want to protect you too. With everything that _I_have." Yuna replied.

Kouga then smiled at his unwavering loyalty that his girlfriend has for him.

"Yuna…" Kouga said.

Then, Jupiter began opened the solid glass back and forth.

"Time's up." Jupiter said.

Yuna then looked at Kouga with a worried look.

Yuna then headed to the opposite direction as Jupiter began to close the solid glass.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

* * *

Jupiter then snapped his fingers, demising the livid glass that held up the large hole. Jupiter then brought the other Bronze Saints and Aria back inside of his throne.

"I think that this setting is in need of a little uplifting." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter then transported the Bronze Saints and their core heart as well as his guinea pig to the planet Jupiter.

The Bronze Saints became rather shocked.

"The planet Jupiter?" Ryuho asked.

Jupiter began to chuckle.

"Why yes. Quite the setting for our climatic closure." Jupiter replied.

Jupiter then flocked his hair.

"But first…some reinforcements to take care of Athena and the rest of her Saints back on Earth." Jupiter said.

Jupiter's metallic crimson eyes began to glow like crazy.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Saints began to take noticed of the opponents standing in front of them.

"What are they?" Ikki asked.

Saori began to examine them rather closely.

"Mirage Illusions. Shadows of the darkness." Saori explained.

Saori could feel her Cosmo fading away.

The Gold Saints began to take great noticed as their Cosmo as well as everyone else's was slowly fading away.

Seiya then banded with his friends.

"Guess Jupiter wasn't a solo act." Hyoga explained.

Shun then nodded his head.

"Guess not." Shun commented.

The Legendary Saints then braced themselves.

"Show no mercy!" Seiya hollered.

Shiryu nodded his head.

"For all of Earth!" Shiryu hollered.

Therefore, the Mirage Illusions then engaged in battle with the Saints.

* * *

"As we speak, the creatures that I sent on Earth will beat Athena and her Saints out of their Cosmo." Jupiter commented.

Then, Jupiter devilishly smirked.

"Speak of the devil." Jupiter said.

* * *

The Mirage Illusions had successfully taken care of Athena and her Saints. Even the likes of Raki and Selene. Extracting their Cosmo in the process.

* * *

Jupiter had easily felt the power flowing through his chamber dome and into the planet Jupiter.

"This power is rather amazing. But, I am not yet satisfied." Jupiter commented.

Jupiter then rose up some rocks as stairs and raised Kouga up to higher ground.

Jupiter began to tamper with the motion sensors, hurting Kouga.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Jupiter then used his god abilities to spin the Bronze Saints around like a circle.

-Mayuza! – Jupiter shouted.

Jupiter effectively crushed the Bronze Saints with all of his might.

* * *

Kouga watched in horror from afar.

"Guys…!" Kouga hollered.

Aria then rose up her staff, giving her friends the edge that they need.

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden then forged onto their new power, Ryusei, to even the odds with Jupiter.

To their surprise, Jupiter had gained the upper hand against the young Saints.

Sachi and Emma tried to oppose Jupiter in a clear fashion. However, they got pauperized by the god as well.

Aria tried to raise her staff once more. However, Jupiter was once step ahead.

"Aria!" Eden hollered.

Eden went to helped out Aria.

"It's like he is on a different par from the rest of us." Aria explained.

Sachi began to grit her teeth.

"Damn bastard. Are we not good enough to beat him?" Sachi asked.

Then, Yuna stood up, looking upon higher ground, where Kouga is at.

"No. We don't have what it takes to beat him. The only one who can beat him is Kouga. Saori-san said so." Yuna replied.

Aria nodded her head in agreement.

The Bronze Saints began to stand with Yuna.

"And so, we have to deliver the message to Kouga!" Yuna said.

Then, Jupiter's shadow began to emerge upon itself.

"Don't be too sure." Jupiter said.

The Cosmo of Souma, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden, Sachi, Emma and Aria began to fade away.

The seven have fallen in an unconscious state.

"Guys!" Yuna hollered.

Souma began to snicker.

"Go forward, Yuna. You're the only one who can deliver Kouga the message from Saori-san." Souma hollered.

Yuna looked upon her friends in a worried manner. However, she nodded her head regardless.

* * *

Yuna began to leap onto the rocks.

Jupiter began to smell the atmosphere of this unlimited power.

"I love the smell of success when it's given to me." Jupiter said.

Jupiter began to gazed at his new form in the mirror; Jupiter Perfect.

Jupiter has now absorbed the near majority of the Earth's Cosmo onto him.

Then, Jupiter went straight towards Yuna.

Yuna wouldn't stop until she delivers the message to Kouga.

-Blast Scythe! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna began to attack Jupiter in order to slow him down.

Jupiter kept on moving as Yuna did a front flip across the rocks.

Yuna kept on advancing towards the rocks.

Yuna noticed Jupiter still on her trail.

"Soar, my Cosmo!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna faced towards Jupiter.

-Divine Tornado! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna used her ultimate attack to slow down Jupiter.

Even after that, Jupiter was still catching up to Yuna.

"Kouga! It's me, Yuna! Your girlfriend!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna began to leap onto another rock.

"I have a message from Saori-san! It's about a new power that you are the only one who is accessible enough to achieve it!" Yuna hollered.

Jupiter was still on Yuna's trail.

Yuna to leap on yet another rock.

'It's called Gaia!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna could feel that Kouga was almost near.

Kouga could hear Yuna's voice as he heard the message.

"Gaia?" Kouga asked.

Yuna began to leap onto another rock.

"Yes. It's a mystery to me too." Yuna replied.

Yuna then leaped onto one more rock, finally found Kouga.

Kouga was glad to see Yuna.

"Yuna." Kouga said.

A wide smile came onto Yuna's face.

"You're the only who can defeat him." Yuna said.

* * *

Then, Jupiter viciously attacked Yuna with a beam.

There was silence as Yuna had lost her balance in the process.

Kouga watched in dreaded horror.

Yuna's Aquila Superior Bronze Cloth immediately went back inside of her Aquila Superior Clothstone. Yuna went back to her casual clothes afterwards.

"Kouga. I love you." Yuna thought.

Kouga couldn't believe it.

"Y-Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga's eyes began to glow like crazy. In a blue-gold fashion.

Kouga began to scream as he freed himself from the chains.

Jupiter became rather shocked.

Kouga then drove out in order to save Yuna.

Kouga has saved Yuna in the nick of time. Yuna began to wake up.

"K-Kouga!" Yuna hollered, blushing.

Yuna began to look at Kouga's presence.

"Is this…?" Yuna asked.

Kouga nodded his head.

"Gaia." Kouga replied.

Kouga then took Yuna down to a safe place.

"Can't believe that Gaia was an enhancement of Ryusei." Yuna explained.

Kouga began to slightly blush.

"Couldn't believe it either." Kouga commented.

Yuna could felt her Cosmo weakening.

* * *

Then, Kouga looked straight at Jupiter.

"This is it. I am the only one who can defeat him. For the sake of you, Aria, my friends, Saori-san and everyone." Kouga explained.

Jupiter began to gaze at Kouga in a classy manner.

"I have to go." Kouga said.

Kouga was about to take flight when Yuna had stopped him for a minute.

"Wait." Yuna said.

Yuna began to pull Kouga in for a passionate and tender kiss on the lips.

"Destroy his mythological ass, sweetie." Yuna commented.

Kouga then nodded his head.

"I will. Count on it, sweetie." Kouga said.

Kouga began to kiss Yuna on the cheek as he began to take flight.

"You can do it, Kouga. I know you can." Yuna thought.

Kouga immediately charged at Jupiter.

"You're going down, Jupiter!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? This is part 2 of the conclusion to the movie fic.  
**


	8. Endgame!

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighth and final chapter to Saint Seiya Omega The Movie- Rise of Jupiter! It's power vs. power. The showdown of Kouga with his Gaia power up and Jupiter in his perfect form as Earth hangs in the balance. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Endgame!

* * *

Kouga and Jupiter had wasted no time in fighting one another.

The two had engaged into a heated brawl.

Yuna began to watch on how the fight will unfold.

Yuna could feel herself becoming weaker due to her Cosmo slowly fading away by each passing moment.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

Kouga and Jupiter began to punch each other through their cheekbones.

Jupiter then became rather impressed with Kouga's prowess.

"This is really fascinating, Pegasus-kun. This is what I wanted to see from my guinea pig." Jupiter explained.

Kouga quickly rebuffed Jupiter's comment.

"I am not anyone's guinea pig. Not even yours." Kouga commented.

Kouga tried to punch Jupiter. However, Jupiter had dodged the punch with ease.

"Then, you won't mind if I destroyed your loved one, right?" Jupiter asked.

Yuna's lavender eyes became widened with shock.

Jupiter began to synchronize a darkness beam from his hands.

\- Renagao Darkness! – Jupiter shouted.

Jupiter began to shot the darkness beam straight at Yuna.

"Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga began to intervened as he was caught the crossfire.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga began to smirk as he was still standing.

"You think that I am going to let you hurt Yuna under my watch?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began to grit his teeth.

* * *

Kouga immediately checked on Yuna.

"Are you okay, Yuna?" Kouga asked.

Yuna began to warmly nod her head.

"I'm okay. Really I am. Thank you for worrying about me, Kouga." Yuna replied.

Kouga simply smiled at his girlfriend.

Kouga then face towards Jupiter.

"You had say that you have the greatest mind, am I right?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began to nod.

"Well, there was a little misstep in your calculations." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to blink her eyes.

"Misstep?" Yuna asked.

Jupiter began to slightly frown.

"Where are you getting at, Pegasus-kun?" Jupiter asked.

Kouga began to smirk.

"You know why your calculations were doomed from the start…?" Kouga asked.

Kouga began to feel his heart.

"It's because something precious. Something precious that even in your genius mind couldn't comply at the slightest." Kouga replied.

Kouga then gripped his onto his chest.

"That's right. It's a little something called bonds. You will never destroy the bond that I shared so deeply with my friends." Kouga commented.

Yuna's heart began to beat rapidly.

"That's right. Our bonds are stronger and will never be shattered by anyone." Yuna commented.

Jupiter was losing his patience.

"This is why I am going to destroy your mythological ass." Kouga said.

Jupiter grew rather vicious.

* * *

Jupiter began to synchronize multiple darkness beams from his hands.

The shadow beams immediately straight towards Kouga and Yuna.

However, Kouga began to create a heavenly barrier to reflect the beams back at Jupiter.

Kouga immediately clashed with Jupiter as the two of them had begun to bring out their inner fury.

Yuna could feel the flow kicking through her honey blonde hair, ears and yellow dress.

"I-Intense." Yuna commented.

Jupiter's shadow began to grow in a vicious fashion.

The shadow instantly grabbed Kouga into his wrath.

Kouga immediately broke free.

While the fight was commencing, Yuna had noticed something off within Jupiter.

"Is he…?" Yuna asked.

Kouga charged at Jupiter with will.

"I think that he's weakening, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Jupiter viciously gritted his teeth.

"Absurd!" Jupiter barked.

Jupiter landed safely onto the ground.

Kouga landed safely onto the ground as well.

"Want to bet on your life that it is, Jupiter?" Kouga asked.

Jupiter began to doubt that very much.

"It's outstanding that I still have your Cosmo as well as your lover's to devour." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter began to charge towards Kouga.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna instantly intervened as she had given Kouga the quarter of her Cosmo.

"Insolent mouse." Jupiter commented.

Yuna felt a bit weak as Kouga had caught her fall.

"You idiot. You want him to take your Cosmo?" Kouga asked.

Yuna just smiled warmly at Kouga.

"Whatever it takes to protect you from harm's way, dummy." Yuna replied.

Kouga and Yuna warmly smiled at each other.

Then, Jupiter ruined the moment by charging at Kouga.

However, Kouga immediately blocked his punched.

"You really know how to kill the mood." Kouga commented.

To the surprise of both Yuna and Jupiter, Kouga had absorbed Jupiter's power. And he is aiming to take back the Earth's Cosmo by beating every inch that Jupiter has left in him.

* * *

Kouga then used the power of Ryusei and his new requirement, Gaia, to split into two halves to counter Jupiter.

"A-Amazing…" Yuna commented.

The two Kougas then charged at Jupiter.

"Now you're facing two Pegasus at once!" The two Kougas hollered in unison.

Jupiter's shadow began to emerge even larger.

The two Kougas began to break through the shadow.

The two Kougas then teamed with each other to attack Jupiter.

The two Kougas then went back to just one Kouga.

"Impressive, Pegasus-kun." Jupiter commented.

Kouga began to deeply smirk.

* * *

"You haven't seen anything yet. Because, this next move will finished you off for good." Kouga commented.

Jupiter became rather shocked.

Kouga then turned to Yuna.

"Right?" Kouga asked.

Yuna then nodded her head.

"That's right." Yuna replied.

Kouga began to expand on his Cosmo even further.

Kouga began to charge up his fists to the fiery desire.

Aria began to awaken.

Yuna began to take noticed.

"Aria. But, you're still…" Yuna said.

Then, Aria consulted her friend.

"As long as there are miracles like my brother; I'm sure that we can withstand the endurance, Yuna." Aria commented.

Then, the rest of the Bronze Saints began to stand up. Much to Yuna's surprise.

"Aria's right." Eden said.

Souma began to snicker.

"Got that right. The next move of Kouga's will decided it for sure." Souma said.

Kouga was still charging up his fist.

Kouga began to reenact the constellation of the Pegasus.

"Have I reached the point of failure?" Jupiter asked.

Kouga began to maneuver his movements.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga began to brace himself.

\- Pegasus Ultimate Gaia Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga began to unleash his newest technique on Jupiter. Thus, creating the ultimate supernova big bang.

"T-the closure!" Emma hollered.

Haruto slightly gritted his teeth.

"This must be it." Haruto said.

Kouga's friends and sister were caught into the impact as everything faded into blankness.

* * *

Jupiter began to smile in sheer insanity.

"Looks like my research wasn't a waste after all. I'm not a failure." Jupiter explained.

Jupiter began to laugh psychically as he vanished within the mist.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone else had regained their Cosmo.

"Our Cosmo is back!" Raki hollered.

Raki and Selene immediately hugged each other.

"Hooray!" Raki and Selene hollered in unison, hugging each other.

Kouga began to look onto the sky with a clear smile on his face.

"A victory for sure." Kouga said.

Then, Aria unexpectedly hugged her twin brother. This caught Kouga by surprise.

"A-Aria!" Kouga hollered.

Aria just smiled gracefully at Kouga.

"You did it, Kouga. You really did it." Aria commented.

Kouga became rather flustered.

"Come on, Aria. Not where everyone is watching." Kouga said.

Eden then slightly pushed Kouga by the shoulder.

"This is the right moment after all, Kouga." Eden said.

Kouga's friends began to surround him.

"I thought that I was literally a goner. But thanks to you, Kouga-san, I could say otherwise." Sachi commented.

Ryuho agreed with Sachi.

"Sachi-san is right, Kouga-kun. We could live another day again." Ryuho said.

Souma began to gallop on Kouga.

Shaina began to pat Kouga on his hair as Seiya and Saori were close behind her.

"Not sure how pulled it off, but, you done the impossible, Kouga." Shaina commented.

Kouga smiled at his mentor.

"Shaina-san." Kouga said.

Saori gracefully smiled at Kouga.

"Jupiter has been defeated. Thanks to your courage in facing the odds, Kouga." Saori commented.

Seiya agreed with Saori.

"Everyone is grateful for your actions." Seiya said.

Yuna began to tap Kouga as he began to blush.

"You've never failed to amaze me, Kouga." Yuna commented.

Kouga just smiled at his girlfriend.

"That's because we both shared the win, Yuna." Kouga commented.

Yuna nodded her head very gracefully as she began to blush.

Kouga and Yuna began to give each other a rather impressive high-five.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

A month has passed. After Kouga had saved the Earth from Jupiter's wrath, Saori then decided that everyone should enjoyed the Zinneke Parade in Brussels, Belgium. Since knowing that the Bronze Saints had left it unfinished earlier on.

Eden and Aria resumed their time together. As well as Ryuho and Sachi.

While, Souma was trying to give Sonia the best time by giving her some sweets.

Emma was trying so hard on what to give to her friends. Especially Souma.

Kouga and Yuna were seen hand-in-hand, observing the culture.

Later on in the night, everyone was enjoying the celestial lights that had appeared every year.

Yuna walked up to Kouga as she happily clings onto Kouga's arm.

"Hey, sweetie. You know what today is?" Yuna asked.

Kouga began to fluster.

"Not quite sure really." Kouga replied.

Yuna just smiled at Kouga.

"It's our three-month anniversary, silly." Yuna commented.

Kouga just gazed at Yuna.

"That's right. I totally forgot." Kouga said.

Kouga and Yuna immediately smiled at each other.

"Happy three-month anniversary, Kouga. I love you." Yuna said.

Kouga completely focused his attention on Yuna.

"Happy three-month anniversary, Yuna. I love you too." Kouga said.

Kouga and Yuna immediately went for a passionate kiss on the lips as they along with everyone else began to watch for the glistening stars.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? This is part 3 of the conclusion to the movie fic. I might have another Saint Seiya Omega story arc coming. So stay tuned for that.  
**


End file.
